You Say That God Is Dead But You're Rippin' Me Off
by TransformCobra
Summary: 2x3 One Shot Stories Series. After eating the old Grilled Cheesus, Finn gets sick and Kurt helps Finn out. M for well...you know   Title from Rippin' Me Off by Skillet


Author's Note..Okay so 2x3 Grilled Cheesus was a major tear-jerker. And Finn with the grilled cheese was priceless. I figured there will be plenty of angst filled Kurt stories based on this episode..so I went with the comedic route. And at the end of the episode my family and I were yelling at the screen for Finn not to eat the sandwich. So I did a spin off on Finn getting sick after eating said-sandwich. I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius. But enjoy and tell me what you think?

* * *

My stomach was turning..maybe eating that week old grilled cheese wasn't such a good idea. Burt was recovering and lying in bed being waited on from my mom and Kurt. I need to try and eat something. It was Saturday afternoon and I never want to see a grilled cheese again for awhile to be honest. So I went with chicken noodle soup. I put the pot on high and poured the soup into the pot. After a little bit the soup was hot enough. With a glass of orange juice near me, I sat at the table. Carol was in the bedroom comforting Burt. I don't want to be selfish but I hope she had gotten my anti-bitics. Kurt came in the kitchen with a few bags.

"Hey Finn" Kurt hugged the me from behind. That was strange. He didn't want to touch anyone when his father was in the hospital. He wouldn't let me comfort him when I had found out about Burt. "Here you go" The small bottle was placed on the table.

"Oh, thanks Kurt." I opened the bottle and popped a couple in my mouth. Swallowing with some orange juice.

"Finn you didn't even read the instructions. I don't need another person I care for in hospital." Kurt exclaimed.

"Gotcha" I slurped the rest of my soup. "Oh there is some soup left if you want to give it to Burt. I'm going to lay down for a little bit." I got up, rinsed my bowl and put it in the dishwasher. Then went downstairs. I didn't want to play video games because earlier it gave me a headache. I just stared at the white ceiling for awhile. It seemed like hours before Kurt came down stairs for the first time today. He came down with some bags. Must have gone to the mall with Mercedes.

"Hey Finn, how you feeling?" Kurt inched over to my bed and sat next to me. He brushed his hand through my hair. I couldn't help but smile.

"Good. Now that your here. Have you noticed that there are like ten cob-webs on the ceiling?" I whispered. He smirked at me and leaned down to kiss my forehead. Normally I would say something about boundaries. But it was just what I needed. And his lips were soft on my skin. He pulled back. I pulled his arm back down to kiss him on his lips. What had gotten over me? Whatever it felt good kissing him. Soft like Rachel's lips but I could taste the roast beef sandwich he had probably a half hour ago. He didn't pull away so I slipped my tongue out and pried his mouth open for more of that taste. I wrapped my other arm around Kurt's neck and my hand went down his side to the front of his pants. He groaned into the kiss but that made me want more of Kurt's body on top of me. I yanked on his pant loop. He then gently pulled his leg over to straddle me with his groin against mine. He then moaned into the kiss as he grounded on my crotch.

I broke the kiss to throw my head back and catch some breath. Kurt was grinding the shit out of me. It was so hot. Really hot. You shouldn't be this hot during sex? I was sweating uncontrollable. "Kurt, Kurt, please"

"What Finn?" He asked slowing his pace on the grinding. Then seeing how sweaty I was. "Oh..okay" He smirked and pulled off my shirt, sweat was coating my whole upper body. Must be my fever. He then discarded his own shirt slowly to give me a nice show. I gave him a hopeful and sexy smirk. He dramatically worked on his belt and hurried with getting rid of the other clothes. He even took off both our boxers. He then pulled over my body to lick and taste my sweat over my pecks. He then gave my nipples a quick pull and tug as he continued to grind against me. I was about to loose control. My eyes closed tight and mouth open wide. Kurt bit on my bottom lip and his hand pinched my balls.

"Ah...what the fuck" I shouted. Damnit I was so close and the grinding...oh hot damn the boy could grind down to the bone.

"Finn I have something that will make you feel much better" Kurt grinned at me. He hooped off and I whined at the loneliness that was left of me. He came back with lube and a condom. Was he going ride my dick? Oh hell yea, that would make me feel so much better. He then lubed his fingers and traced them to my hole, circling it with those soft fingers. Oh god...I never had done this before but it was feeling good for now. Then his finger was in me. It hurt a little but he put another finger in and started stretching me out. It was still a little painful. But then a larger item was in me. I looked up at Kurt who was looking straight at me for further motion. After relaxing my muscles he started pumping in and out and soon the burning pain was gone and a wave of pleasure came over me.

"Oh...Kurt don't stop..." I cried out as he moved faster. I looked up for a minute and saw the perfectly shape hair was falling out of place and sweat dripping from his forehand. His mouth was gaped and it was and image I could look at all the time. Concentrating on his face and the way he looked. He glared at me and formed a huge smile as he pounded into me at a newly rewarded angle. My eyes rolled back and my toes curled up as I moaned Kurt's name. Once that angle was found he didn't stop hitting it. I grabbed at his arm and held it tightly. I was so close to erupting. "Fuck me...harder..." I could feel his lips trail to my pecks again as he thrusts again and again. I don't know how he did it but I could feel his tongue barely touch the head of my cock. Then his tongue was gather the precome from my slit and oh...sweet. "Oh my fucking...Cheesus" It was all over. I had never had someone pound me a new one. But Kurt was so awesome and flexible. He had pulled out of me put something up there. I could feel his juices in me. It was weird but sexy at the same.

"Finn did you call out Cheesus?" Kurt asked as he put away the small bottle.

"Maybe...What did you put in my ass?" I cried scrumming around. It was weird.

"An ass plug. I want you good and ready for later tonight. You can't have this cold over the weekend. I will not allow it. And they say sex helps the body." Kurt said in a very seductive tone. I just sighed and relaxed in my bed. Kurt came back over with one of my shirts on and some of his tight black sweatpants on. He kissed me a good natural, lustful kiss and walked upstairs. "I'll be back to check up on you."

I hummed as my eyelids were heavier and heavier by the second. I couldn't wait for later. Maybe being sick isn't such a bad thing. Hell I should eat that two week old chinese food in the frig. I woke up and noticed it was nine in the morning. Kurt came down with a tray full of egg whites, and toast. Along with a small fruit salad and a big glass of orange juice. He raised a brow to me and looked down. I followed his glaze and I had a major problem underneath my covers. But I was naked under my covers. I looked under and had my grey boxer briefs on. Did I have sex with Kurt or not? I scrummed my ass and it didn't feel like anything was stuck up there. I returned to face Kurt who placed the tray above my morning wood. He grazed his hand through my hair. Okay so it did happen? I was really confused. He then leaned down and spoke something.

"I told you to read the instructions. It says to take one every four hours. You took like four at a time, yesterday. You slept a good sixteen hours Finn. Must have been of Rachel that's for sure" Kurt smirked at me. You have no idea Kurt. Trust me.


End file.
